Yin Meets Yang
by Charm Caster1127
Summary: The Sorting Hat knew what he had to do, it was the task given to him. Lady Hogwarts knew someone was messing with her wards, she knew she needed to find a Founder's Heir. Lady Magic knew that the two black haired boys from different times would come together and fix the unbalance of Magic. An AU starting long ago, with a complex magical universe. SLOW UPDATES!
1. Prologe

**Yin Meets Yang, a Harry Potter Fanfiction**

Rating: T for language, violence, and abuse

Pairings: Undecided

Characters: Lady Hogwarts/Caeragwen , Lady Magic/Rhiannon, The Sorting Hat/Didolwr

Summary: The Sorting Hat knew what he had to do, it was his task given to him long ago by the four Founders of Hogwarts. Lady Hogwarts knew someone was messing with her wards, changing them and weakening them, she knew she needed to find a Founder's Heir. Lady Magic knew that the two black haired boys from different times would come together and fix the unbalance of Magic. An AU starting long ago, with a complex magical universe.

Warnings: **THIS WILL HAVE SLOW UPDATES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, WAIT UNTIL THE STORY IS COMPLETE, BECAUSE I CAN'T PROMISE REGULAR UPDATES!**

* * *

 **Speach Key:**

"Normal Speech"

' _Mental Speak'_

 _{Parsssaltounge and other reptile dialects}_

 _||Mammal Dialects||_

 **+Bird Dialects+**

 _*Plant and Tree Dialects*_

" **Old Celtic/Old English/Old Norse/Old Spanish"**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

All was quiet, all was calm. It was summer break, and the only inhabitants in the area were a handful of ghosts and a well worn hat. The cobblestone castle's shadows stretched across the grass covered ground, each spike and turret creating various shapes in the dimming light of the golden sunset. The air rippled in one spot, until colors began swirling around the spot, slowly forming the figure of a middle-aged woman with rippling rainbow-pastel colored hair and eyes that seemed to be a spectrum of colors and hues. The castle seemed to greet the strange lady, the ghosts seemed to feel her presence as well, as they all began to gather at the front gates. The lady nodded her head at each ghost in greeting, before finally speaking.

"Hello, Lady Hogwarts, my old friend."

The air shimmered as once again, colors began to swirl, this time forming the shape of a teenaged girl, appearing to be about 16.

"Hello Lady Magic, how have you been?" Hogwarts asked her voice young like her body, but she carried herself like an older woman would, her tone of voice showed the same thing.

"I have been fine, Caeragwen, how have you and Seth been?" Replied Magic as the two hugged in greeting

"I have been good Rhiannon, speaking of Seth, where is he?" Lady Hogwarts, now known as Caeragwen, asked.

"Right here."

The two girls spun around to find an old Hat sitting on a stool with a fold in the fabric raised above what seemed to be his 'eyes'.

"Seth! How have you been? Any hard students to sort since I last saw you?"

Seth shook his 'head' "No, but I found one of the Heirs."

"How?" said Caeragwen, "I would have felt it surely..."

"I never said he was _here_ just that I knew who he was. One of the first years I sorted is friends with him back in the orphanage they grew up in together."

"Oh! You mean young Ethan, that poor Ravenclaw that has clearly been mistreated?"

"Mistreated? I don't like the sound of that Caeragwen, Seth..."

"Yes, and I'm afraid the Heir, young Tom Riddle is also mistreated from what I saw in his memories. Not to mention, Albus Dumbledore has been up to something lately, I just don't know what."

The trio chated long into the night, and bid each other farewell as the sun rose.

"There are terrible times ahead, we must prepare to find the last heir and keep the two of them safe." said Caeragwen, the others nodded their heads in agreement.

6 years later, Dumbledore became headmaster, and Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. was drugged via lemon drops and given to scientists to experiment on. The result was an implantation of a new personality that called itself Lord Voldemort, an anagram of its host's name. Voldemort locked Tom in their shared mind, and went of to become one of the most feared Dark Lords ever. Years passed, until Halloween night, the 31st of October, 1981 where one year old Harry James Potter expelled Voldemort out of Tom's mind, though accidentally destroying his body in doing so. He was proclaimed as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and Dumbledore left young Harry on the doorstep of his mother's magic hating sister's home. No one knew that one Tom M. Riddle Jr. now took residency in young Harry J. Potter's mind, becoming his friend and giving each other the love they both desperately needed. And far away, three figures smiled, knowing that there was now hope for Magic to survive now that the two Heirs of the four Founders had united.

* * *

 **Meaning of the names:**

 **Caeragwen:** Feminine version of Caerwyn. In Irish, means a blessed or holy fort. In Welsh, it is derived from the Welsh elements _caer_ "fortress" and _gwyn_ "white, fair".

 **GENDER:** Feminine

 **USAGE:** Irish, Welsh

 **PRONOUNCED:** K-air-AH-gwen

 **Rhiannon:** Probably derived from the old Celtic name _Rigantona_ meaning "great queen". It is speculated that this was the name of an otherwise unattested Celtic goddess of fertility and the moon. The name _Rhiannon_ appears later in Welsh legend in the Mabinogion, borne by the wife of Pwyll and the mother of Pryderi.

 **GENDER:** Feminine

 **USAGE:** Welsh, English, Welsh Mythology

 **PRONOUNCED:** hri-AN-ahn **(Welsh)** , ree-AN-ən **(English)** , REE-ən-ən **(English)**

 **Seth:** Means "placed" or "appointed" in Hebrew. In the Old Testament he is the third named son of Adam and Eve. In England this name came into use after the Protestant Reformation.

 **GENDER:** Masculine

 **USAGE:** English, Biblical, Biblical Latin, Biblical Greek

 **PRONOUNCED:** SETH **(English)**


	2. Meet Harry and Shard

**Now, I know I said slow updates but I never thought anyone would like the story at all… Thanks a ton to all that reviewed, followed the story, favorited the story, followed me, favorited me, or a combination of the above!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the actor that played Severus Snape, the great Alan Rickman, who died early in the morning on January 14th, 2016. To Alan Rickman, may your legacy live on, and may you** _ **always**_ **rest in peace.**

* * *

Yin Meets Yang, a Harry Potter Fanfiction

Rating: T for language, violence, and abuse

Pairings: Undecided

Characters: Lady Hogwarts/Caeragwen, Lady Magic/Rhiannon, The Sorting Hat/Seth, Rose the Snake, Shard, Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley

Summary: The Sorting Hat knew what he had to do, it was his task given to him long ago by the four Founders of Hogwarts. Lady Hogwarts knew someone was messing with her wards, changing them and weakening them, she knew she needed to find a Founder's Heir. Lady Magic knew that the two black haired boys from different times would come together and fix the unbalance of Magic. An AU starting long ago, with a complex magical universe.

Warnings: **THIS WILL HAVE SLOW UPDATES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, WAIT UNTIL THE STORY IS COMPLETE, BECAUSE I CAN'T PROMISE REGULAR UPDATES!**

* * *

 **Speach Key:**

"Normal Speech"

' _Mental Speak'_

 _{Parsssaltounge and other reptile dialects}_

 _||Mammal Dialects||_

 **+Bird Dialects+**

 _*Plant and Tree Dialects*_

" **Old Celtic/Old English/Old Norse/Old Spanish"**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet Harry and Shard

Once upon a time,… hum… Well, actually, it all happened recently, and honestly, it's far from being a fairytale. So, let us begin right away.

10 year old Harry James Potter leaned against the trunk of a large oak tree at the neighborhood park and sighed. Shard was in one of his moods again. No matter how many times Harry tried to tell him it was ok, Shard would just hover darkly in the back of Harry's mind, thinking of bleak orphanages, violent beatings, and angry flashes of green light. Today, he was musing about the boy named Tom again, the orphan with rain-grey eyes and dark curls who performed magic in secret. The boy was angry, and Shard thought of him doing terrible things to the other children in the orphanage.

Harry thought he would do the same thing if he were in the situation the boy, Tom, was in.

 _{Hello, ssspeaker, isss Sssshard in a bad mood again?}_ hissed Rose, a small garden snake, who Harry and Shard had befriended over the years.

Shard adored serpents, and speaking Snake, or Parseltongue as Shard called it, seemed to come naturally to him. Shard was terribly clever with languages, and he often muttered phrases and curses in strange intricate tongues to himself in Harry's mind. But Snake was the only _useful_ language he knew well, apart from regular human speech. Harry also taught Shard some of the other forms of speech he was learning from the animals and plants, but while he learnt it, Shard didn't think it would be important. He was fine learning languages like Basic Talk, Stag or Canine or any of the Bird dialects, but he just scoffed at the idea of learning Tree. It was a good thing the trees couldn't hear what he was muttering about them inside Harry's head, for Harry knew that some of them got easily offended, like the Willows, but especially the Maples. Maple trees, as Harry had learned, were extremely temperamental. They also hated jokes, as Harry had come to realize, if you wanted to exchange jokes, you went to the Cedars, or the Pines if you wanted more, how to put it, ah, _adult_ themed jokes. Pine trees were quite perverted according to Shard, whenever Harry told him what the strong smelling trees had said.

 _{Hello, Rossse, isss hunting going well for you?}_

 _{Hunting isss going quite well, Little Hatchling, how isss Little Ssshard?}_

Shard huffed at being called little, but that was what Rose had called him since the day they had met.

 _{Ssshard is upssset about my relativesss...}_

 _{Did they hurt you again Little Hatchling Ssspeaker?}_ Rose's tone of voice became stern, her pupils dilating into thin slits as opposed to the small ovals they were when she was happy.

Harry sighed; Rose was like the mother he never had, and she always knew when he was lying.

 _{Yesss, but it'sss not that bad Rossse! Jussst a few bruisesss...}_

 _{I hate that you have to live there my Little Hatchling}_

 _{I know you do Rosse, but I have to...}_

"HEY FREAK!"

Oh no.

"Let's get him!"

Harry froze.

"I'll hold 'm down for ya Big D!"

Rose hissed.

"Not like the Freak can get away anyways!"

Shard wispered at Harry to run.

 _{RUN!}_ Hissed Rose

It was his 'cousin' Dudley.


End file.
